This study will compare the safety and immunogenicity of three different ALVAC-HIV recombinant canarypox vector vaccines (vCP205 versus vCP1433 versus vCP1452), each given twice, followed by immunization twice with the same ALVAC-HIV recombinant and subunit HIV-1 gp 160 MN/LAI-2 vaccine in polyphosphazene adjuvant in each arm of the study.